The reality shift
by shadows corner
Summary: reality repeats itself all the time, but once, just once one hero accidently does something difrent and puts in motion a set of accidents and events to change with one heroic act. based round my oc and ichigo later on. contains ichigoX? and ocX? it could be anyone...just not each other.


**Chapter 1: hero's die**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach at all,** **not one shred of it all I own is the ****o****/****c****'s and the sword I hope you enjoy this and I hope to update this ****regularly.**

Walking down the streets of London…that was my last memory as a living being, I was unstoppable an unstoppable weapon built to serve, an assassin… however my job didn't get me killed by age 25 I was the best of the best one of the elite of my time I was anything but sloppy, no… a little girl ran into a street corner chased by a thug naturally my instinct kicked in and I ran after him and brought him to the ground, I swiftly knocked him out with a single blow to the face, that's when I confronted the girl she was in her early teens ,short brown hair with a purple ribbon in it I tried to calm her but she panicked and stabbed me first with a shard of glass on the nearby floor I quickly covered it… I was dying unless I got to a hospital but I picked up the girl anyway who appeared to have calmed and sought out her parents, her father I found half an hour later searching for her he thanked me when I gave her to him and she apologised, I just smiled and waved… the hunt for the father had cost me dearly I was going to die because I wanted her safety over mine, I went back to the ally way and wiped the thugs hand over the glass shard that was still protruding from my abdomen, at this point I slumped against the wall and passed out from blood loss.

I woke again but only to find the alley had to bodies in it mine and the thugs handcuffed and up against the wall with police pinning him down and mine with a paramedic pronouncing me dead, the girl wore gloves her prints weren't on the glass only his… at age 27 I died saving a girl who I didn't know and condemned the man who was after her to prison for murder of course my body was then also identified and I disappeared from a lot of hit lists.

Next thing I know I wake up in a poor city type place. This city, The Rukongai district also dubbed by others rukon. I walk down the street looking at all the stalls I need new clothes but with no money and just my jeans and shirt, I need something new and I feel naked without a weapon, I browse some more and I come to a stop at a clothing stall "how much for the black long sleeve with the buckles, the boots and the black skinny jeans" I ask the stall vendor politely as I can, the man looks up at me, "a lot that's soma me best wares" he sniffed and grumbled

"Tell ya what boy IL let ya av'em at 60000 yen" he smiled

My jaw literally dropped this man was mad what were these clothes magically imbued I know how much that is I may be from England but an assassin travels the world and is used to all currency's, I slam my hands down on the stall making the man jump.

"can you reserve them for an hour if I'm not back put them on the stall, can ya do that for me friend" I ask smiling back to keep up appearances, he straightens himself and nods taking them of the stall, I lift my hands behind my head and walk down the road but something clips my ear two skull charms one on each of my wrists I detach them and run to the stall.

"old man" I yell and the vendor turns and looks at me quizzically as I slam the charms on the table "worth it or not, there intricately designed and from what I can tell are made from obsidian and diamond".

His eyes widen obviously stricken by the objects on the table "ah kid it'll do it'll do" he throws me the clothes as he puts the charm in the lock box as I take my leave.

Sometime later I'm in my new clothes, I study my apperance in a window slightly muscular but thin, shoulder length black hair, piercing blue eyes, a small scar across my right eyebrow and a green tongue piercing, I continue forward and stick my hands in my pocket but something catches and I look down and my eyes widen, I lift my hands to my face and sure as the darkness is black the charms were adorning my wrists again, so many questions, how are they here?, why are they where?, who do they belong to? And what are they?.

Night fall came I had walked to the edge of rukon, there is a massive super structure not far in the distance I think IL head there tomorrow , I lay up against one of the buildings and I slip into sleep or so I thought soon after I'm in a new world "bull shit" I murmur I take in my surroundings a black sea that's giving of light somehow and a golden skyline, there are diamond and obsidian pillars oddly combining together forming a small section of land and a cave.

I walk towards it… "hold it" I yell and look down… I'm walking on water "what the hell is the logic in this" I yell

A blue haired man with goggles appears in the cave wearing a pretty stylish jacket with no sleeves and a fur trim "this is your inner world" the figure yells from afar smiling, "come I wish to talk".

I look up at this man and smile "please say the talk includes what the charms are and the water walking? "

He just turns and lets out a shifty laugh "maybe" there's a pause "maybe not" he finishes and walks into the cave

"you're an ass" I yell smiling feeling like I know the man

The reply comes after a short laugh "I try man, I really try"

I reach the land and walk into the cave mouth "so" I say and the man turns to face me "Jesus Christ your eye!" his eye is black and its iris is green it is what looks to be tattooed connecting it to his entire right side.

He frowns "well that was rude" he scoffs "care to guess my name?"

I look at him in disbelief "we just met how am I supposed to know your name?"

He smiles and looks at me " it's nice to meet you" he raises his hand to shake mine and I take it then to my shock he says two words " Duncan slate, also known by his employers as Jupiter"

I stood dumbfounded then I get a flash of a few things " your name I kage no hikari, my zanpakto, you re the charms, this is my inner world, you are my mentor, friend and weapon, you control my speed and strength in basic form you are my power in shikai you can control light and darkness, I am a soul reaper…" I begin to worry and start to panic " hikari, how did I know of all that?" I say shocked.

"through instinct" he smiles at me and grasps my shoulder "look you died and saved a girl's life in the process in every frame of reality you ignored that girl but as you changed reality it has bestowed us with power to protect, close your eyes and all will come to you that you need".

I do as he says and close my eyes not bothering to dwell on what he said I honestly don't give a crap about changing reality… a flash of the complex from before… the seireitei… a number two… a location, a master and more.

when I open my eyes its day break, I stand and walk toward the gates of the seireitei, kage no hikari glows and I hear his voice "Duncan, basic soul reaper techniques are flash step and kido" his voice echoes.

"I know" I state plainly "I know how to do almost all kido but I suck at healing, I can flash step above a master level thanks to your abilities and my own power and I also know how to do what most soul reapers cant, hide my spiritual pressure to the point where I seem non-existent" I explain fully to my partner.

"I leave it up to you then" he chuckles then as his chuckle fades the skulls cease to glow.

Breaking in is light work I hide my spiritual pressure and slash step up and over the wall, using the directions etched into my brain come to a set of barracks, a couple of ninja looking guys are heading to the gate, I follow them keeping to the shadows as they move I follow, then as the gate opens for them I flash step inside and make my way to where I believe the captain is and sure enough she is there her lieutenant spots me first, "captain, whose that" he yells and points, I can't stand him already

I flash step to them and bow my head to her, she looks at me and merely glares "give me a good reason not to have you killed".

I look to her lieutenant then back to her " you are the leader of an exceptional army, you are strong and powerful you may not need me nor want me to join your squad I wish to serve you" she has the same stone faced look toward me "I am Jupiter, in the world before this I was an elite assassin and I wish to make you my lone and only master" her face begins to mellow out and her mouth twitches up… "what do you say lady soi fon?".

**a/n: okay I'm new to this I hope this is satisfactory to everyone if there's a problem with it do tell me I have the whole story line planned out this is just the beginning it will rapidly lead to the point where they main characters enter Heuco mundo if anyone thinks there is a key event I should add I will if you tell me if I deem it good. **


End file.
